


Bulletproof Love

by TylrChynnSchlr



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylrChynnSchlr/pseuds/TylrChynnSchlr
Summary: A Kuzupeko fic. Majority of this story takes place before The Tragedy and explores the memories Peko and Fuyuhiko lost in the Neo World Program.





	Bulletproof Love

**Prologue**

 

            Peko walked into the dining room where Fuyuhiko and Natsumi were seated and eating their breakfast. Peko had two letters in her hand; one addressed to her and the other addressed to Natsumi. She stood at the other end of the table, unmoving. Fuyuhiko looked at her while Natsumi was preoccupied with her meal.

            Fuyuhiko groaned. “What? Peko, what is it?”

            Peko sighed, her voice soft but steady. “The mail came.”

            “And?”

            “I… got a letter from Hope’s Peak Academy.”

            Natsumi perked up. “Hope’s Peak Academy? Pekoyama! That’s rad. Congratulations.”

            “Yes.” Peko nodded. “Thank you.”

            Fuyuhiko shifted to the edge of his seat. “Hope’s Peak? That’s that school for elites, right?”

            “Yes.” Peko nodded again.

            “S-So is that your… acceptance letter or something?”

            “I… I don’t know.”

            “Did you apply?”

            “No...” Her gaze moved to Natsumi. “Young Mistress. You also received a letter from the school.”

            “Hey! Sis!” Fuyuhiko nudged Natsumi. “You got a letter from that Hope’s Peak bullshit, too.”

            “Hm?” Natsumi shifted to the edge of her seat, as well. _“I_ did? Why?”

            Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and walked over to Peko. “I don’t fucking know. Don’t ask me.” He took the letter addressed to Natsumi and threw the envelope at her. Natsumi slumped in her seat and looked at the writing on the envelope to confirm it was addressed to her. It definitely was.

            Peko looked down at her own letter. “I’m going to the kitchen to read this. Young Master? Would you come with me?”

            “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Fuyuhiko shrugged and the two walked into the kitchen.

            Once they had both left, Natsumi opened her envelope:

> _Dear Natsumi Kuzuryuu,_
> 
> _You have been scouted among thousands of possible candidates and have been chosen to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Yakuza. It has been determined that you are the greatest at what you do. We would be honored to have you attend Hope’s Peak Academy as part of the 77th class._
> 
> _Please accept or defer this admittance at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Headmaster Kirigiri_

            Natsumi quickly stuffed the letter back in the envelope and muttered under her breath. “Why…? Me…?”

            Back in the kitchen, Fuyuhiko was leaning against a counter while Peko was silently reading her letter:

> _Dear Peko Pekoyama,_
> 
> _You have been scouted among thousands of possible candidates and have been chosen to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Swordswoman. It has been determined that you are the greatest at what you do. We would be honored to have you attend Hope’s Peak Academy as part of the 77th class._
> 
> _Please accept or defer this admittance at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Headmaster Kirigiri_

“What’s it say?” Fuyuhiko raised himself up on his tiptoes to be able to read the letter over Peko’s shoulder.

            She held the letter to her chest. “They… I’ve been scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy…”

            “Huh? Scouted? What do you mean, like, as a student? Let me see!” Fuyuhiko snatched the letter out of Peko’s hands and scanned it. His heart sank. He and Peko were silent for a few moments, neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Fuyuhiko stammered, “S-So… are you… you’re gonna go?”

            “I don’t know… What would you like me to do, Young Master?”

            Fuyuhiko looked away and clenched his fist. “I don’t care. Do whatever you want!” With that, he walked away from Peko and back into the dining room, where Natsumi had been listening in on his and Peko’s conversation.

            Natsumi murmured under her breath, “Why just me?”

            “Tch… Did you get accepted, too?”

            “Huh?” Natsumi quickly looked at her brother.

            “Don’t make me fucking repeat myself.”

            “Um. Heh. Nah, I wish. It was just some lame… bullshit advertisement for Hope’s Peak.”

            Fuyuhiko nodded, somewhat unconvinced. “Okay. Whatever. I’m going for a walk.”

            As Fuyuhiko left, Natsumi pulled out her letter and reread it. Anger started to flow through her and without even thinking about it, she let out a frustrated scream and tore her letter in half. Peko rushed to Natsumi’s side.

            “Young Mistress!” Peko started to reach for her sword. “What is the matter?”

            Natsumi groaned. “It’s nothing. Chill.” Peko stood down and looked at the torn paper in Natsumi’s hand. “This is nothing, either. Can you just leave me alone?”

            “Of course.” Peko took a step back and bowed her head.

            “I’m… I need to go… I’ll be back later, okay?”

            “Of course.”

            Natsumi quickly grabbed her belongings and started for the door. After she left, Peko stood in the kitchen alone. She looked at her acceptance letter again and crumpled it in her hand as she tried to hold back tears.

//

            Hope’s Peak Academy stood tall against the morning sky. Teenagers in school uniforms walked past Natsumi as she headed into the building. She quickly made her way to the headmaster’s office and demanded to speak with him. As she was escorted into the office, Headmaster Jin Kirigiri stood up to greet Natsumi.

            “Kuzuryuu! Good afternoon! I’m pleased to – ”

            Natsumi put her hand up. “Listen. I don’t have a ton of time. I just need to ask you something.”

            “Of course, Miss Kuzuryuu.”

            “Who’s after me?”

            “I’m sorry? After you?”

            “If I… deferred my acceptance… who would take my place?”

            Jin turned his back on Natsumi and resigned back to his desk. “I apologize, Miss Kuzuryuu, I cannot disclose that information.”

            “I don’t think you heard me clearly… You do know who I am, right? If you refuse to answer me… I’ll make sure you wake up tomorrow morning at the bottom of the Shinano River.”

            After a few moments, Jin smiled and walked over to his desk drawer where he pulled out a folder. “Well. You certainly are worthy of the title of Super High School Level Yakuza. So, I must ask you, why would you defer your acceptance? Do you feel as though Hope’s Peak Academy not suit your needs?”

            “No.” Natsumi crossed her arms and shook her head. “Once you see the name that comes after mine on that list of yours… you’ll probably understand why.”

            Jin nodded and opened the folder, searching for the name that followed Natsumi’s. Once he saw the name his smile weakened. “I see.”

            “Who is it?” Natsumi demanded.

            “Kuzuryuu.”

            Natsumi muttered under her breath, “I knew it.”

            “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Any relation?” Natsumi nodded. “I understand. So, then, you would like to defer your acceptance?”

            “Yeah, I… Yes.”

            Jin pulled out some paperwork and handed it to Natsumi. “Very well then. Please sign these and we will send out Mister Kuzuryuu’s acceptance letter immediately.” Natsumi sat down and began to read over the paperwork. Jin examined her face, searching for something to say that might make her feel better. His eyes caught a pamphlet that was laying on his desk. He smiled and then turned to Natsumi. “Would you like to hear about our Reserve Course Program?”

//

            The next morning, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Natsumi were eating breakfast together. Natsumi anxiously kept shifting in her seat as she ate.

            Fuyuhiko looked over at his sister and groaned, “Can you just sit still? What’s your problem?”

            Natsumi froze. “Nothing! I don’t have a problem! Mind your own business!”

            “Shut the hell up!”

            “Make me!”

            Peko swiftly got up from her seat, “Enough! Please… cease arguing.”

            Fuyuhiko scoffed and the room fell silent. After a while, the doorbell rang and cut the tension in the air. Natsumi turned to Peko. “Pekoyama… could you get that?”

            “Um…” Peko nodded, “Yes. Of course.”

            “She’s not our fucking servant!” Fuyuhiko yelled.

            Peko lightly placed her hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. “Young Master. It is okay.” Peko went to the door and grabbed the envelope on the ground that had been put through the mail slot. She quickly returned to the dining room with a letter for Fuyuhiko. “Young Master. Hope’s Peak sent you a letter as well…”

            “Tch.” Fuyuhiko sighed and looked away, “It’s probably just the same bullshit Natsumi got yesterday. I don’t want it…”

            “Young Master. Please.”

            “Fine! Fine! Damn, you’re persistent. If it’ll shut you up…” Fuyuhiko took the letter from Peko and opened the envelope:

> _Dear Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu,_
> 
> _You have been scouted among thousands of possible candidates and have been chosen to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Yakuza. It has been determined that you are great at what you do. We would be honored to have you attend Hope’s Peak Academy as part of the 77th class._
> 
> _Please accept or defer this admittance at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Headmaster Kirigiri_

            Fuyuhiko was unable to hide the smile that subconsciously formed on his face. “Hope’s Peak scouted… me?”

            Natsumi smiled and hugged her brother from behind. “Congrats bro! We should celebrate! I’ll make some karintō!”

            After Natsumi left the room, Peko kneeled at Fuyuhiko’s side. “Young Master?” Fuyuhiko hid his smile and turned to Peko. “If I do attend Hope’s Peak… would you decide to attend as well? W-With… me?”

            Fuyuhiko slowly folded up his letter and placed it back in the envelope. He looked into Peko’s eyes. “Yeah. I… I would.”

 

**End Prologue**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AAHHH. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This is still very much a WIP, so let me know what you think!


End file.
